Years End Festival
by maikujaguar
Summary: Short story about Minala, Ragark and their adventures during Years End Festival. What do you get when you mix dancing, revelry, drinks, a troll, an orc, and 2 bloodelves? Read to find out.


Just a little fic I came up with in relation to my latest wow obsessions over my characters. I couldn't help but write this, and I hope everyone enjoys it. It's a little fic I wrote about my characters and a "Years End Festival" on Azeroth, not an official Blizz holiday on wow, one I made up. This is very short, and at the moment is simply an experiment. There may or may not be more of these four in the future, it depends on how people like it and if I get any responses on the tale. Please read and reply, and we'll see if more chapters follow.

For now though enjoy!

**Years End Festival**

Heavy, heart pounding vibrations and heady cloud vapor emanated forth, penetrating the once quiet stillness of the evening like a sudden crack of thunder piercing the skies during a torrential thunderstorm. Flashes of light and bursts of magical radiance filled the air and one could feel the electrical excitement of the crown, adrenaline pumping and hearts racing as they awaited the start of the spectacle that was sure to follow.

Sure enough, moments later a roar of approval and excitement rolled forth and from the stage came a loud crash, a flash of light and like a once placid beast gone mad the blank canvas was suddenly alight with color, heat, and energy. Out onto that surface rushed a group of pulsing, gyrating dancers whose bodies gleamed with sweat and heat, moving and flowing with the blaring musical interlude that was just the beginning of the weeks festivities yet to come.

At the forefront of the group was a single elf whom stood out, blue black hair streaming out behind unbound and wild, joy and elation of life and dance emanating forth from that lithe body as it pumped and gyrated. One leg snapping out so high it was almost a vertical split, followed by a dizzying display of twirling whirls flowing across the stage, one after the other unstopping, and ending in a grand leap that seemed to have the dancer hang in the air for a breath.

Finally gravity reclaimed the flying bloodelf and brought him down to earth, landing lightly and spinning once more before melding back into the waving mob of dancers as the music continued to flow and ebb all around, magically enhanced to echo back and forth through the night. When at last those lingering notes echoed away into vaporous annonimity and the dancers cleared the stage a single large orc took front and center, his deep voice rumbling and booming into the night to welcome the citizens of the Horde to another years end festival.

During this time did the members of the Horde all across Azeroth and in their own ways, celebrate another year passing, and the joy, prosperity, and life that was and would be in the new, all up to the end of the week. Then festivities would accumulate into one final crecendo at the actual turn of the year of old to the first day of the new, but until then dancing, singing, drinking and revelry would rule the streets of all capitols of the Horde.

Amidst the clamor and chaos no one seemed to be aware as the dancers melded back into the crowd for the night, amount them elves, trolls and a couple orcs, all skilled in many forms of dance for the sheer joy and love of it. Parting ways and laughing the whole time the group melted apart and one particular elf, the very one whom had taken center stage moments before and held the crowd enraptured turned with a grin and purr of delight to the call of his name.

Near by against a tree was a single orc, large and broad, silloueted against the night sky, emerald gaze gleaming with pride and mischief as he pushed against the sturdy trunk, righting himself and starting towards the elven dancer with open arms and his heart in his eyes. Enfolding the small creature in his muscular embrace close to his chest and heart his voice was soft and deep, pitched low as to not draw attention to the pair. A single word poured forth from his lips then, that of his friend and lover.

"Minala."

"Ragak," came the reply, soft and melodious.

"You were incredible up there tonight. I could tell you were enjoying yourself, like always of course, but tonight you seemed even more so. Your soul was in your eyes this evening."

"Yes, something felt different, as if I could sense all the joy and hope here for the future. I think it will be a very prosperous year ahead if tonight's revelry is any indication."

"I think you're right. Still, I hope you're not too tired yet," Ragark chuckled.

"Hmm?"

"You still owe me that little "dance" you promised later, love."

If he could turn any redder than he already was at that moment Minala could have lit the night, his cheeks and face were so ablaze. "Oh my! I...almost forgot about that."

"You should know, I'd never left you forget a promise like know how I enjoy our little late night two steps."

"More like a twist and jive when you're involved actually." Minala giggled.

"Oh you!" Aiming a mock swipe at his lover, Ragark chuckled when the lithe little elf easily ducked away and round behind him to slip both arms as best he could around his large bulk.

Minala squeezed gently, nuzzling that broad back and enjoying the warmth of muscle against his skin. "I can't wait."

"Same here love, same here." Ragark purred, pulling the elf round front for a proper hug.

From behind them then came jovial mirth and a slightly drunk Zertzul stumbled up, knocking into Ragark and laughing as he pinwheeled back a bit, catching himself at the last moment. "Oy dere mon! Ya seen me lil' elf anywere?"

Ragark and Minala both started for a moment, taken aback by a half dressed disheveld troll that was their dear friend, "Umm...I have no idea where Mika is, Zert..." Ragark paused, "What...what happened to you?"

"Ah, nothin' wort' metionin. Jus...*hick* alittle too much ode' cider." Shaking his head, trying to clear some of the fuzzynes, Zertzul looked around and spotting the elf in question not far off waved farewll, "I be seein' ya tow later, mon."

Shaking his head at the trolls back Minala stifled a giggle when a moment later the air was pierced by a sharp screech followed by a slap. Next thing he knew, a dazed troll was being helped up by an apologetic lover only to turn the tables when said elf was swung up into Zertzul's arms and carried off bridal style. The pair sauntering past and waving on the way back toward a waiting tent.

That was the last of it and the damn broke, ending with Minala rolling on the ground in a helpless giggle fit as Ragark threw his head back and barked uproarsly into the night with mirth. Recovering, the elf pushed himself up and glanced towards his lover, "Well, THAT was interesting."

"Ha! Ol' Zertzul there never ceases to amaze me! Somehow he always finds trouble, no matter what, though I think he'll enjoy the concequences tonight a bit overmuch."

"Perhaps, but they will both be sore in the morning if I know them, at least Mika will be from the pounding he's going to get, meaning the good kind of course." Minala grinned wide ear to ear.

"Speaking of which..."  
"Huh? What...oh!" Surprised, Minala found himself similarly seized as had Mika moments ago, and was at that moment being carried off himself.

Ragark grinned down at the startled elf, "Sorry love, but all this talk got me a bit needy. Don't think I can wait much longer."

"Wait...you mean to tell me the great and patient Ragark can't wait for a little..."

"Watch your words little one, lest they be turned against you later." Came the sudden threat though it was spoiled by the accompanying smile.

"Mmm, turn them on me all you like, Ragark."

"Oh be assured I will, be assured."


End file.
